


Yesterday Came Suddenly

by TheCaitalloWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been a wreck ever since Kurt had delivered the news. The news that after he had sworn he'd never go back to Blaine, he had done just exactly that. It almost didn't seem real, didn't seem right at all, but it had happened, and even though it had left Adam reeling he would have to deal with it.</p>
<p>(Adam working through some thoughts and feelings post break up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Came Suddenly

Adam couldn't remember the last time his heart had been broken so badly. He felt so foolish at the same time; he should never have fallen so hard and so fast. And as much as he hated to say it, he certainly shouldn't have done so with poor Kurt.

Poor Kurt who swore Adam wasn't a rebound, and honestly Adam was fairly certain Kurt had meant it, that Kurt had genuinely believed Adam wasn't a rebound. But they both should've known better.

Not that Adam regretted their relationship at all. No, he could never. It just... hurt, a lot right now. He had been a wreck ever since Kurt had delivered the news. The news that after he had sworn he'd never go back to Blaine, he had done just exactly that. It almost didn't seem real, didn't seem right at all, but it had happened, and even though it had left Adam reeling he would have to deal with it.

And honestly, even if it had gotten him burned, how could he _not_ fall hard and fast for Kurt Hummel. Beautiful, talented, and kind Kurt. Smart, charming, and sexy Kurt. Loving, passionate, and tender Kurt. Adam sighed sadly and longingly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand for neither the first nor last time.

Worst of all, what made all the hurt that much worse, that much more bitter, was that Kurt was leaving him for Blaine. Based on all that Kurt and Kurt's friends had told him, Blaine was terrible for Kurt. Adam had seen firsthand the damage Blaine had done when he first met Kurt. The way Kurt had clearly felt inferior to his ex, probably had been made to, and the way that had left him so insecure that he could hardly take a well-deserved compliment. Blaine had obviously hurt Kurt so much and had rather obviously not been good to or good for Kurt at all.

The fact that Kurt was going back to _that_ , to _him_ , made Adam feel ill. For Kurt's sake, he could only hope that Blaine either had changed or would change, hopefully very soon.

Kurt hadn't meant to be cruel, and Adam knew that. So. Adam tried not to be mad at Kurt, and for the most part, he really wasn't. More than anything, he was mad at the situation.

More than anything else, he was just hurt. Kurt's reunion with Blaine had come so utterly out of the blue, just when Adam had started to become very comfortable with their relationship and secure in its promising future. They were both committed, and they had both been very happy with each other... Or at least it had seemed that way.

Could Adam have done anything to make Kurt happier? To make Kurt stay? Was this really just a vulnerable Kurt being manipulated by Blaine or was this somehow Adam's fault?

And if it all was purely manipulation of Kurt by Blaine... should Adam fight for Kurt? He genuinely wanted to do it both for selfish reasons and for Kurt's sake, but still... Kurt wasn't some prize to be fought over. Kurt had to make his own decisions... but had _Kurt_ really made this one?

Adam shook his head. It wasn't up to him to save Kurt; Kurt had to save himself, if he even needed saving at all. After all, it might not have been anything either Adam or Blaine did good or bad that prompted this decision by Kurt. Adam would never understand what exactly had prompted this decision for Kurt, but he supposed that was no longer his business. That really stung. No, Adam would have to let Kurt go to make his own choices, and he would just have to hope and assume that Kurt had really been the one to make this particular one. Maybe there was no manipulation at all on Blaine's part. For Kurt's sake, Adam could only hope. It was entirely possible that this whole scenario was all in Adam's head after all. 

Just like his and Kurt's relationship had apparently been... The ache in Adam's chest intensified. 

No. That had been real. Adam scolded himself for the very thought, once again shaking his head and once again wiping away tears. What they had had, that had been real. If nothing else, it had been real to Adam. He loved Kurt. He loved Kurt madly. He loved Kurt so much, and had loved him so quickly. And he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

He had given Kurt Hummel his entire heart, and even though that heart was now shattered, Adam would never, ever regret that.

Even if getting over Kurt Hummel would be absolute hell. Even if Adam had just been a small stepping stone in Kurt's life, even if he'd been even less than that, Adam wouldn't have changed a single thing.

He tried not to wonder or hope that he stayed with Kurt in the way that Kurt was going to stay with him. And he certainly was. Adam had a feeling that Kurt Hummel was going to stay with him for a long time.

And sadly, not at all in the way Adam had hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be part of a series that I've already been working on, but for now I'm posting it as a standalone. When I get the rest of the series posted here, I'll include this one shot as part of it.  
> Also, I wrote most of this really late at night, and looking at it now I'm less sure of it than I was then, so sorry if it's not that good!  
> Title comes from the song "Yesterday" by The Beatles.


End file.
